Home network technologies using coax are known generally. The Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA™), at its website mocalliance.org, provides an example of a suitable specification (MoCA 1.1) for networking of digital video and entertainment through existing coaxial cable in the home which has been distributed to an open membership. The MoCA 1.1 specification is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Home networking over coax taps into the vast amounts of unused bandwidth available on the in-home coax. More than 70% of homes in the United States have coax already installed in the home infrastructure. Many have existing coax in one or more primary entertainment consumption locations such as family rooms, media rooms and master bedrooms—ideal for deploying networks. Home networking technology allows homeowners to utilize this infrastructure as a networking system and to deliver other entertainment and information programming with high QoS (Quality of Service).
The technology underlying home networking over coax provides high speed (270 mbps), high QoS, and the innate security of a shielded, wired connection combined with state of the art packet-level encryption. Coax is designed for carrying high bandwidth video. Today, it is regularly used to securely deliver millions of dollars of pay per view and premium video content on a daily basis. Home networking over coax can also be used as a backbone for multiple wireless access points used to extend the reach of wireless network throughout a consumer's entire home.
Home networking over coax provides a consistent, high throughput, high quality connection through the existing coaxial cables to the places where the video devices currently reside in the home. Home networking over coax provides a primary link for digital entertainment, and may also act in concert with other wired and wireless networks to extend the entertainment experience throughout the home.
Currently, home networking over coax works with access technologies such as ADSL and VDSL services or Fiber to the Home (FTTH), that typically enter the home on a twisted pair or on an optical fiber, operating in a frequency band from a few hundred kilohertz to 8.5 MHz for ADSL and 12 Mhz for VDSL. As services reach the home via xDSL or FTTH, they may be routed via home networking over coax technology and the in-home coax to the video devices. Cable functionalities, such as video, voice and Internet access, may be provided to homes, via coaxial cable, by cable operators, and use coaxial cables running within the homes to reach individual cable service consuming devices locating in various rooms within the home. Typically, home networking over coax type functionalities run in parallel with the cable functionalities, on different frequencies.
It would be desirable to achieve maximum power savings with MoCA devices connected by a MoCA home network.